


Starting Over

by marvelwlw



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You grew up in Chicago but moved after high school. After going through a break up you made the decision to move back to Chicago. One night you meet Erin and from then on things change.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Chicago P.D.

You sigh as you finally unpacked the last moving box into your new apartment. Now all that needed to be down was put everything in place. Siting down on the couch you closed your eyes. It has been a tough few weeks. After the break up with your ex to moving everything back to Chicago takes a lot out of someone.

Taking out your phone you checked the time, it was getting late so you went to go take a shower and then get some much needed sleep. Once you were in bed your thoughts went to your ex.

You thought what you had with them was real but to them it never was. You had let them in and in the end they hurt you. You turned on your side and tried to think about something else so you could get some sleep. It was going to be hard starting over.

**xxxxx**

After a few days your new apartment started to feel like home. You were headed to a bar to celebrate finally getting your apartment done and spend some time before you started your new job in a few days.

Getting to the bar you see a group of people laughing and having a good time. As you walk by them to go order your favorite drink you didn’t notice one of the guys in the group check you out.

When the bartender handed you your drink, you thanked them and took a sip. That was when the guy who was checking you out walked over to you. His friends just shook their heads as they watched him.

“You must be new around here.” He said with a smile as he stood next to you.

You looked over at him and rolled your eyes. “If this is your attempt to flirt with me, I’m sorry but it’s not going to work.”

“Come on, give me a chance.” He chuckled, his smile never leaving his face.

By now some of his friends where trying not to laugh. One of the female in the group had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. You couldn’t help but feel like you wanted to get to know her. But then you remembered the man who was trying to flirt with you.

“If a few things where different I would’ve given you a chance.” You took another sip of your drink. “You’re not my type.”

“What’s your type?”

“Man aren’t my type. Sorry.” You smiled before moving to the other side of the bar.

He frowned as he went back to his friends, they couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry Jay, we tried to tell you.”

He huffed. “Like you could do better Erin.”

Erin just shook her head, she looked over to where you were. She grabbed her beer and got up, she made her way over to you. When you looked up at her she smiled. “I’m really sorry about my friend. We all tried to tell him to not bother you but he wouldn’t listen.”

“It’s okay.” You laughed. “This isn’t the first time it’s happened.”

She noticed that your drink was almost empty, she singled the bartender to get you another drink. You just raised your eyebrow but thanked her for the drink.

“Are you new to Chicago, I haven’t seen you around here at the bar before.” Erin leaned against the bar.

You took a sip of your drink, you couldn’t help but smile a little. “Not really. I grew up in Chicago. I moved after high school and…” You looked down for a second before looking back up. “I just decided to move back.” 

“Well welcome back to Chicago.” Erin raised her beer before taking a drink.

“Thanks. I never got your name.”

“Oh!” She set her beer down and held out her hand to you. “Erin. Erin Lindsay.”

You smiled and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Erin, I’m (Y/N).” You didn’t want to tell her your last name because you had a feeling this was the Erin your father knows.

**xxxxx**

The next day you got up early and went to to Chicago Police Department to visit your father. You saw him walk in and he was about to walk away but he saw you out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and looked at you.

“Hi dad.” You smiled

“(Y/N).” He sighed before walking over to you and pulling you into a tight hug. You hugged him back immediately. “Why don’t you come up to my office and we can talk?” He pulled back slightly.

You nodded and followed him up to his office. When you got there, you looked around and smiled. Your father couldn’t believe you were here. He had missed you.

“So what are you doing back? How long will you be here for?” He walked over to you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I actually moved back.” You father opened his mouth to say something but you already knew what that was. “Before you ask, I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to surprise you.”

There was something you weren’t telling him, he could tell. But he also knew if you didn’t want to talk about it right now then you wouldn’t. You would talk to him when you were ready. He was just happy that you were back.

While you and your father were in his office, everyone started walking in. Jay and Erin were the first ones to see you in Hank’s office. They both stopped.

“Isn’t that the woman from the bar? What is she doing here?” Jay looked at Erin with a confused look.

“She is.” Erin tilts her head slightly before going to Hank’s office, she knocked on the open door.

You and your father turned around to see Erin. Hank wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Erin I’d like you to meet my daughter (Y/N).”

You blushed and cleared your throat. “We’ve um.. we’ve actually already met.” You moved away from your father. “I actually have to get going but how about dinner tonight dad?” He gave you a smile and nodded. “It was nice to see you again Erin.” You smiled at her before walking out of the office.

After you left Hank looked at Erin with a raised eyebrow, he crossed his arms over his chest. But before he could say anything they got a call about a case. Erin quickly walked out of his office before Hank could ask her anything.


End file.
